Episode 3
Vacuum Butt Cannon!!!! (真空烈尻（しんくうれっけつ）!!!!, Shinkū Rekketsu!!!!) is the third episode of the Keijo!!!!!!!! anime. Summary After accidentally unleashing the "Vacuum Butt Cannon" during a trial race against Ujibe, Sayaka, Kazane, and Non all have their swimsuits torn as a result of the shockwave, exposing their torsos. Nozomi suddenly leans into Non as a result of the hip damage caused by using the technique, and is promptly carried to the infirmary by medics. Ujibe, Hokuto, and Kobayakawa discuss what had just occurred, with them concluding that the technique Nozomi used was the rare "Vacuum Butt Cannon". In the bathing area, Non wonders if Nozomi is alright, and Sayaka states that she did not return to class for the remainder of the day after her injury. Upon leaving, they notice Kazane massaging Nozomi’s back, which relieves much of the pain. Sayaka then details the lesson Nozomi had missed, which was the classification of Keijo players: Infighter, Outfighter, and Counter. Upon learning the player types, Nozomi deduces Sayaka would be an outfighter due to her speed based combat style. When Non suggests gathering new bathing suits, Sayaka makes a sarcastic remark towards Nozomi as she was the one who tore them. Unaware that the earlier technique was responsible for that, Nozomi panics and asks if her roommates were simply getting fatter. Sayaka reminds Nozomi of the rigorous training program they were enrolled in, so they could not have easily put on more weight. As Nozomi still wonders what caused their swimsuits to tear, Hanabi Kawai and Mio arrive from a spa treatment, the former stating that Nozomi’s attack had broken through the swimsuits. Hanabi then asks how Nozomi is doing after hearing about her injury, to which Nozomi replies that she is feeling better thanks to Kazane’s massage. Hanabi then applies a pinch to pressure points on Nozomi’s back, which appears to relieve all of the pain. Bringing the subject back to Nozomi’s earlier technique, Hanabi asks if Nozomi was attempting the "Vacuum Butt Cannon", though Nozomi is still unaware of what she had done earlier. When Hanabi explains what had happened, she also mentions that even professional players have trouble using it, and those who have mastered it have become Prize Queens, which greatly excites Nozomi. Nozomi then resolves to master the technique so she can obtain a life of luxury. Off towards the side, Rin Rokudo remarks that Nozomi is too good for the regular class, and introduces herself as the fastest outfighter in the west. Hanabi tells Nozomi and her roommates that Rin is also part of the elite class, and Mio teases Rin by calling her “Rinrin”, to Rin’s discomfort. When Nozomi asks if Rin is an outfighter based on her claim of fastest in the west, Rin demonstrates by performing a flurry of countless attacks, too fast for either Nozomi or Sayaka to count how many strikes she had done. She further demonstrates her speed by swiftly dashing behind Non in an instant. While declaring her prowess as the fastest outfighter, she fondles Non’s breasts from behind, which causes her to pass out. Rin then invites Nozomi to train with the elite class while leaving behind her “weak” roommates, which annoys Sayaka. When Nozomi protests, stating that the regular class also has good fighters, Rin responds by saying that all regular class students are mundane and all on the same level. When Rin brags about how laughable it is that no regular class students are in the same league as her, Sayaka sees this as a challenge. Again, Rin invites Nozomi to train with the Elite Class as she appears to be the only student in the regular class who is far above anyone else. Mio then mentions the upcoming class exchange race, but Hanabi then pushes Rin and Mio out of the room, stating that they must leave, not wanting to bother Nozomi and her roommates any longer. Once the Elite Class girls leave, Nozomi and her roommates discuss the upcoming class exchange race. Sayaka then disdainfully leaves Nozomi, sarcastically congratulating her on being invited by Rin to train with the Elite Class. Sayaka then resolves to become faster than Rin after her earlier arrogant and condescending remarks. The next day at the practice race area, Sayaka, Kazane, and Non are sorted into their fighting styles by Hokuto while Nozomi is sent to Ujibe in the staff room. There, Ujibe commends Nozomi for being able to perform the "Vacuum Butt Cannon", but then forbids her from using it. When Nozomi protests this, wanting to become a prize queen, Ujibe tells her of the dangers and consequences of overusing said technique, namely a notoriously well-known career ending injury. Nevertheless, Nozomi states her resolve of becoming as good of a Keijo player as possible, not wanting to suffer another defeat like she had against Hanabi at the entrance exams. She then bows down and begs Ujibe to teach her the "Vacuum Butt Cannon", stating she would do anything for it. In response, Ujibe hands Nozomi a "UTM", and instructs her to wear it for a whole month to test her resolve. At the practice area, Sayaka, Kazane, and Non are surprised upon seeing Nozomi wears a racing-like suit, called the "UTM". Having much difficulty adjusting to the extreme tightness of the UTM, Nozomi is painfully forced into numerous silly poses, which causes confusion to nearby witnessing students. During a practice exercise on top a Road-like land, Nozomi’s movement is impaired to the point where she struggles with a simple walk. She suddenly slips and falls off into the water, frantically flailing her limbs as the UTM’s extreme tightness prevents her from swimming. Nevertheless, Nozomi is still determined to keep the UTM on and master the "Vacuum Butt Cannon". Meanwhile, Sayaka runs past numerous students on the land, but states that her current speed is still not enough to match Rin’s. Over the next several days, Nozomi’s daily life is made considerably inconvenient thanks to the UTM. At the cafeteria, Nozomi struggles with eating, as a piece of her fried chicken accidentally flies on Non’s plate, who joyfully eats it, much to Nozomi’s chagrin. At night, she cannot sleep comfortably due to the suit’s tightness. A few days later, still struggling with movement, Nozomi again declares her resolve to master the "Vacuum Butt Cannon". At a gym indoors, Sayaka practices quick butt strikes, but as she tires out, feels that she is missing something that would help her improve her speed. Remembering Rin’s flurry of attacks at the bathing area, she also declares her resolve to win. Later at the bathing area, Non catches Kazane attempting to hold another student’s butt. When Kazane explains her intentions, Non helps her out by opening a small massaging clinic for the rest of the students. When Yuko arrives as the first customer, Kazane analyzes her butt and techniques through the massage using her scanning hand. She repeats this process for the rest of the numerous students waiting on line for the massage. While changing, Nozomi partially removes some of the UTM to relieve the strain, and complains to Sayaka how tight it is. Nozomi then states that if it weren’t for the UTM covering her whole body, she would be able to move faster. This makes Sayaka realize that in order to move faster, she would need less surface area on her swimsuit, which is also the thing she needed in order to improve her own speed. Nozomi then receives a massage from Kazane, who tells Nozomi to relax to minimize the strain on her muscles from the UTM. Later that night, Nozomi practices breathing exercises to relax, and is able to move much more freely and considerably, no longer being restricted by the UTM’s tightness. While practicing in the gym once more, Sayaka secretly develops the "K-acceleration", and becomes confident that it would make her faster than Rin. Later while taking a shower, Nozomi comments how the UTM feels tighter than before. Non then calls out to Nozomi, informing her of the schedule for the Class-Exchange race. Feeling excited, Nozomi feels ready to show off how much stronger she became over the course of the month. On the day of the Class-Exchange Race, Ujibe announces the opportunity for regular class students to advance to the Elite Class. The races are divided into four students, with one Elite and three regular class members in each race. Nozomi is placed into Kotone Fujisaki’s race, and wonders what she is like. Rin comes over and states how unfortunate it is that she and Nozomi would not race against each other, and again insults the rest of the regular class students. Ujibe then calls over the participants of the first race, which includes Rin, Sayaka, Kururu Nemoto, and Harumi Konishi. A Seesaw land is selected for the first race, with Nozomi and Sayaka wondering how much it differs from a regular land. Nozomi then apologizes to Sayaka, stating that she should have stood up for her while Rin was insulting the regular class, but Sayaka insists it’s fine. Nozomi then encourages Sayaka to win, and they both depart with a high-five. The first race then begins, with Sayaka charging at a surprised Rin with high speed. Characters in Order of Appearance *Nozomi Kaminashi *Sayaka Miyata *Kazane Aoba *Non Toyoguchi *Nagisa Ujibe *Miku Kobayakawa *Hitomi Hokuto *Hanabi Kawai *Mio Kusakai *Rin Rokudo *Hana Morimoto *Yuko Oshima *Kururu Nemoto *Harumi Konishi *Nana Gotsui *Atsuko Yoshida *Momo Horiuchi *Ai Shimada *Rei Mikawa *Shizuka Kimura *Kotone Fujisaki Anime & Manga Differences *Nozomi falls down as the side-effect of using "Vacuum Butt Cannon", whereas in the manga, she didn't fall. *In the manga, right after the trial match against Nagisa Ujibe, Hitomi Hokuto announces that they'll divided into one of three fighting style in Keijo. While Room 309 went to the cafeteria. In the anime, they went to bath instead. *Nozomi is massaged by Kazane Aoba. *Hanabi Kawai, Mio Kusakai, and Rin Rokudo appear after bathing and approach Nozomi and her roommates at the changing room. In the manga, Rin's introduction takes the place in the cafeteria. *Mio teases Nozomi to touch her nape. *Rin is shown to be more arrogant in the anime, to the point where she mocks the other students from the regular class. *In the manga, Mio states that Rin is a cat fanatic, thus she is nicknamed "Rinrin" by everyone. In the anime, Mio states that Rin is "cute" just like a cat, thus she decides to call her "Rinrin". *In the manga, when Rin demonstrated how fast she is, she is able to show nine butts at the same time. In the anime, she claims to be able to launch thirty hits instead. *Before leaving, Rin invites Nozomi to train with her instead of wasting her time with weak friends. In the manga, she hopes that Nozomi will be promoted into the Elite Class, because Rin says that it will be fun to fight with an Infighter like her. *Right after announcing the fighting style of all students, and Nozomi's being the last to hear what her fighting style will be, Hokuto states that Nozomi needs to talk with Ujibe regarding this matter. In the manga, Hokuto states "no comment" about Nozomi's fighting style, Ujibe then approaches her while saying that they need to talk. *In the anime, it is implied that Ujibe was injured for using "Vacuum Butt Cannon" during her youth. *In the manga, Nozomi is temporary classified as a Counter type fighter. In the anime, there is no such statement. *In the manga, when Nozomi begs to Ujibe, she recalls how it was similar to her, where she also once begged to her teacher. In the anime, Ujibe didn't recall about begging to her teacher. *In the anime, Nozomi needs to wear the "UTM" all the time for one month, as she still wears it during lunch, and even when sleeping. *The anime reveals that Hana Morimoto, one of the former Top 10 members, passed the exam and is accepted into Setouchi in the regular class. *Morimoto watches Nozomi, who is troubled of wearing the "UTM". *In the manga, Kazane touches all of the Setouchi's students butts secretly while bathing. In the anime, she pretends to massage them in order to touch their butts. *In the manga, Nozomi, Shizuka Kimura, and Rei Mikawa got their turn to face Kotone Fujisaki for the second match. While Non Toyoguchi, Yuko Oshima, and Nana Gotsui got their turn to face Atsuko Yoshida for the third match. Lastly, Kazane, Momo Horiuchi, and Ai Shimada got their turn to face Mio for the fourth match. In the anime, they are reversed, with Non's group being the second to fight, Kazane's group becames the third to fight, and Nozomi's group becomes the last to fight, only Sayaka's group that's not changed at all for being the first to fight. *In the manga, Rin arrogantly lets one of the other participants to draw the Land for their match. In the anime, Ujibe states one of them have to draw the Land. Navigation Category:Episodes